Diana G. Gallagher
Diana G. Gallagher (born March 14, 1946) is an American author who writes books for children and young adults based on television series. She has contributed to book series based on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sabrina the Teenage Witch and Charmed, among others. Born in Paterson, New Jersey, she now lives in Florida with her husband, the writer Martin Burke.Diana G. Gallagher (1946-) Biography - Personal, Addresses, Career, Honors Awards, Writings, Work in Progress, Sidelights She sometimes also writes under the name Diana Burke. Gallagher won a Hugo Award for Best Fan Artist in 1988 under the name Diana Gallagher Wu. Select bibliography *''The Alien Dark'' (1990)Publishers Weekly, November 2, 1990, Penny Kaganoff, review of The Alien Dark, p. 70. Secret World of Alex Mack *''Alex, You're Glowing!'' (1995) *''Bet You Can't!'' (1995) *''Bad News Babysitting!'' (1995) *''Witch Hunt!'' (1995) *''Mistaken Identity!'' (1995) *''Go for the Gold!'' (1996) *''Poison in Paradise!'' (1996) *''Zappy Holidays!'' (1996) *''Frozen Stiff!'' (1997) *''Milady Alex!'' (1997) *''New Year's Revolution!'' (1997) *''Canine Caper!'' (1998) *''Gold Rush Fever!'' (1998) *''Paradise Lost, Paradise Regained!'' (1998) Star Trek *''Deep Space Nine: Arcade'' (1995) *''Deep Space Nine: Day of Honor: Honor Bound'' (1997) *''Starfleet Academy: The Chance Factor'' (1997) (with Martin R Burke) Are You Afraid of the Dark? *''Tale of the Curious Cat'' (1996) *''The Tale of the Pulsating Gate'' (1998) Sabrina, the Teenage Witch ' *''Showdown at the Mall (1997) *''Halloween Havoc'' (1997) *''Lotsa Luck'' (1997) *''Now You See Her, Now You Don't'' (1998) *''Shamrock Shenanigans'' (1999) *''Bridal Bedlam' (1999) (with Nancy Holder) *''Reality Check'' (2000) *''Wake-Up Call'' (2001) *''From the Horse's Mouth'' (2001) *"The Interview" in Eight Spells a Week (1998) *"The Wizard of OR" in Millennium Madness (1999) *''Salem's Tails: Dog Day Afternoon'' (1999) (with Mark Dubowski) *''Salem's Tails: Worth a Shot'' (2000) '''The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo *''Takeout Stakeout'' (1997) *''Cut and Run'' (1998) The Journey of Allen Strange *''Invasion'' (1998) Buffyverse These books are set in the fictional world of Buffy the Vampire Slayer *''Obsidian Fate'' (1999) *''Prime Evil'' (2000) *''Doomsday Deck''(2000) *''Spark and Burn'' (2005) *''Bad Bargain'' (2006) *''Angel The Casefiles: Volume 2'' (2004) (with Paul Ruditis) Full House Sisters *''Matchmakers.com''(2000) *''Substitute Sister'' (2000) *''A Dog's Life'' (2001) Charmed *''Beware What You Wish'' (2001) *''Spirit of the Wolf'' (2002) *''Dark Vengeance'' (2002) *''Mist and Stone'' (2003) *''The Book of Three'' (2004) (with Constance M. Burge and Paul Ruditis) *''Mystic Knoll'' (2005) *''Hurricane Hex'' (2006) *''Trickery Treat'' (2008) Smallville *''Shadows''Booklist, September 15, 2003, Kristine Huntley, review of Shadows, p. 217. (2003) Two of a Kind *''Santa Girls'' (2003) *''Prom Princess'' (2004) Sonic X *''Spaceship Blue Typhoon'' (2005) American Dreams *''What Matters Most'' (2005) Short story *"Tipping Is Not the Name of a City in China" References External links *[http://www.writerswrite.com/journal/jan00/gallagher.htm Interview from Writers Write] *[http://biography.jrank.org/pages/792/Gallagher-Diana-G-1946.html Entry in Brief Biographies - Famous Authors] * [https://web.archive.org/web/20000229110026/http://watchers.web.com/ Watcher's Web interview about Buffy novels in general, Obsidian Fate and Prime Evil ] * Category:1946 births Category:Living people Category:American children's writers Category:American fantasy writers Category:Novelists from New Jersey Category:20th-century American novelists Category:21st-century American novelists Category:20th-century American writers Category:21st-century American writers Category:Americanchildren's writers Category:Science fiction and fantasy writers Category:American novelists